


Take Me to Church: NSFW fan comic

by hikaru9



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Fan Comics, Hozier, M/M, NSFW Art, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaru9/pseuds/hikaru9
Summary: Crowley feels unworthy of the only being he truly cares for. This is his benediction, his worship upon the altar of Aziraphale. Set to the lyrics of the Hozier song, "Take Me to Church;" which have been edited slightly to fit the story.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 96
Kudos: 510





	Take Me to Church: NSFW fan comic

**Author's Note:**

> Original Song: [Take Me to Church](https://youtu.be/PVjiKRfKpPI) by Hozier
> 
> Lyrics edited for space and relevance. 
> 
> The original idea I had for this was to do an animatic... but this song is over 4 mins long and I know me well enough to realize I was never going to finish it. I compromised and did a short comic instead, please enjoy!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Character design consistency? What's that?
> 
> Find me on tumblr as [wargoddess9](https://wargoddess9.tumblr.com/). All Good Omens, all the time.


End file.
